The Quiet of the London Night
by ShellyLove
Summary: Before the source blood, John and Helen's love was pure and untainted


The only sound marring the quiet London night were slow footsteps on hardwood floors. The moon hung low in the sky as the couple danced, the windows thrown open letting the night drift in. The woman's blond curls cascaded down her back, a content smile stretching her lips. The man's hands held her strongly as he guided them around the bedroom floor. No music was needed save for the beating of their hearts. His dark eyes never left her face as he drew her to him, her body fitting against his perfectly.

His hands wound around her slim waist, tangling in the fabric of her dress as her hands came to a rest on his chest. Her blue eyes closed as she laid her head against his shirt, breathing in his scent as his feet moved in a small circle. She listened to the beat of his heart, rapid against her ear. His chin rested atop her head, his eyes closed peacefully as their dance slowed to a simple sway. His hands roamed her back softly, easily for he'd memorized each inch of her body many times before.

The candles danced in the soft breeze that rolled through the open windows, causing their shadows to dance upon the floor. The young woman raised her head, her eyes meeting his in the late of the night. Her hands ran up his chest and neck to cup his face. She pulled his face down to hers, pressing her lips against his softly. He gathered her in his arms, his thin lips melding against hers with such intensity that he felt as though he should be shaking.

It was the man who pulled away first, resting his forehead against hers as he said, "Helen, my love."

Helen smiled, "Yes, my darling?"

John smiled, his eyes soft as he slowly removed her dress his hands trailing over her legs as he dragged it down her body. Helen shivered at his touch, her body responding in earnest as he removed her undergarments. His lips tentatively touched her neck, sucking on the skin he found there. Her eyes closed as he kissed his way up her jaw to her ear.

"I have need of you, woman," his deep voice murmured, sending fire straight to her core.

Helen's eyes closed as his hands roamed her naked body, his lips trailing like white heat across her collarbone and shoulders. John moved to stand behind her, pressing his body flush against hers, her hands wrapping around his neck as he took her breasts in his hands. A soft moan escaped her lips, her half closed eyes catching sight of them in a mirror across the room. John's lips were on her neck, her breasts covered by his attentive hands. Helen watched as his hands traveled down her stomach to her center.

His large hand cupped her, spreading the wetness he found there before slipping a finger into her sex. Her body arched, her hands tightening around his neck as he worked her with his hand. Her hips ground against his hand as he rubbed her inner walls eliciting a low moan from her lips. John's free hand trailed across the soft skin of her stomach, teasing her as he bit down on her shoulder.

"John," Helen sighed, his fingers slipping out of her to press down against her clit, pushing her over the edge.

She tensed against him as her body shook with pleasure, her legs growing weak. John tucked an arm under her legs picking her up and walking her to the bed. He laid her down, her blue eyes watching him as he removed his shirt. His body called to her much like drugs to an addict. She wanted him so badly her hands gripped the soft sheets of the large bed. John divested himself of his clothes, his eyes never leaving her face, tinged pink from her orgasm.

John crawled onto the bed, lowering his weight on top of her as he kissed her once more. Her hands wrapped around his waist, her nails digging into his skin as his tongue pushed into her mouth. He groaned into her mouth when her hand gripped his erection, her fist sliding down his shaft slowly. John trailed his lips down her neck and took a nipple in his mouth as she pumped him slowly. Her body arched as his tongue touched her nipple, his hot, wet mouth sucking on her breast.

Helen needed more, needed to feel him inside her. She guided him to her entrance; his erection teased her heat as John raised himself up on his hands. His eyes gazed into hers as he thrust inside her, Helen squeezed her muscles around his length urging him to move. John moved against her slowly as he settled on top of her once more, his lower body grinding against her. Helen's hands gripped his shoulders, her hips meeting his thrust for thrust.

"Helen," John moaned, his lips kissing every inch of skin he could reach.

Sweat covered their bodies as they made love by candlelight. Helen's eyes closed as he drove deeper into her, their souls mating along with their bodies. He filled her perfectly, as though their bodies were made for one another. Helen kissed his chest, her lips lingering over his heart as he moved against her. Her inner walls clenched around him as she came once more, his name on her lips as she arched against his body. John's thrusts became erratic as he spilled himself inside her, colors exploding behind his eyes.

John rolled off of her, coming to a rest on his back beside her pulling her to him. Her head rested on his chest as her fingers danced over his stomach. Their breathing returned to normal as John gazed out up at the ceiling, his whole world complete as he stroked her shoulder. Helen's breathing soon evened out as she slipped into sleep.

John laid awake a while longer, his mind shutting down as sleep dragged him under. His last conscience thoughts were of the woman nestled against him. He fell into deep dreams of Helen Magnus, the love of his life.


End file.
